1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having one pair of switch terminals.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, a conventional smart card connector includes a plastic base 10, two rows of contact terminals 15 and one pair of switch terminals 20 and 26. The pair of switch terminals 20 and 26 are disposed at a rear end of the plastic base 10. The switch terminal 20 has a substantially inverse-L shape and has a fixing portion 21, an extension 22, a pin portion 23 on the same plane. A portion of the extension 22 near a tail end of the extension 22 is bent to form a pushing portion 24 and a connection point 25 projecting in opposite directions. The switch terminal 26 also has the substantially inverse-L shape and has a fixing portion 27, an extension 28, a pin portion 29 on the same plane. A portion near of the extension 28 near the tail end of the extension 28 is bent to form a projecting connection point 210. The connection points 210 and 25, which are disposed opposite each other and can approach each other, form a line extending from front to rear.
When a smart card is inserted into the plastic base 10, it pushes the pushing portion 24 of the switch terminal 20 to make the connection point 25 be in contact with the connection point 210.
In the structure of the pair of switch terminals 20 and 26, the fixing portion, the extension and the pin portion 23 are disposed on the same plane. So, two terminals cannot be formed into continuous terminals using a metal sheet by way of pressing according to a terminal gap, and the pair of switch terminals 20 and 26 only can be pressed in a dispersed manner, and respectively assembled to the plastic base 10 in a labor-consuming manner. In addition, the backward movement of the connection point 25 of the first terminal causes the connection point 25 to directly push the connection point 210 of the second terminal, and no wearing effect is produced.